Just let it happen
by Mightybooshrocks
Summary: Darren is frustrated and Chris is there to help! ;D


_**Just let it happen.**_

I shouldn't be feeling this towards him; he's my best mate for Christ sake! But I am. I knew since that fucking kiss that I felt like this, that kiss had ruined everything! I had been perfectly happy with just being mates but now I have to go and fuck things up with feeling this way. I'm disgusting. It isn't long before the taxi gets back to my apartment, I near enough leap out of it longing for the cold shower that awaits me on the top floor. I try to open the door to my flat but my keys keep missing the keyhole as I can hardly control myself from moaning right there, all day I've had to keep this at bay watching Chris dance around in tight jeans and vests, fuck. I finally manage to open the door almost running to the bathroom and jerking the shower on full blast, I tug at my clothes finally releasing the sporting erection I must have been holding onto for at least 3 hours! The cold water feels heavenly against my skin and my erection quickly disappears, finally! Stepping out of the shower I hear my message ring tone vibrate, for gods sake its 1am who the hells texting me?

**Chris:**

**Hey mate, I have your script here I forgot to give it you back! Your going to need it for 2morrow d'you want me to bring it round? **

I've only just had a shower to get him off my mind now he wants to come round? But I really do need that script, If I say I'll go collect it at least I can make an excuse not to go in because I want to get back to my place, yes this will be fine (Or at least that's what I'm trying to convince myself to think…).

**Darren:**

**Oh thanks for being so forgetful Chris that's RLY helpful ;) No its fine I'll come round now and get it; seeya in about 10.**

I finally arrived at Chris's door panting like a lunatic, for some stupid reason I'd thought it better to walk? I gathered myself before knocking lightly on Chris's door not being prepared to be seen looking disorientated and sweaty.

"Hey Darren sorry about this…" said Chris looking down at his feet, I felt terrible that I had actually made him feel so guilty about something so small just because I had forgotten.

"Hey look its okay Chris it was my fault anyway!"

"No I'm…I'm sorry Darren" Chris whispered as he suddenly pulled me into a friendly hug. God I felt hard instantly at the feel of his touch, we'd hugged millions of times before I mean we were both the type of guys that showed emotion through touch but ever since that kiss we had to endure on glee I have tried to avoid any contact with him at all, something I was obviously failing at now. I pulled away knowing this was becoming a massive problem for my jeans to hold back.

"Okay so now we have all the mushy stuff out of the way could I have my script?"

"Oh yeah sure!" laughed Chris as he turned to walk back into his apartment, I didn't follow him knowing if I entered I probably wouldn't be allowed to leave for at least 2 hours and that was a lot more than I could last! Chris walked back to me giving me a confused look as he handed me my script.

"You could have come in you know? You've been in my apartment loads of times!"

"Yeah but I know you and I would've had to stay for at least 2 hours and knowing I still have a 15minute walk home isn't helping that!" I laughed trying to sound light hearted, I don't think I did but he didn't mention it.

"Dare you walked here? That's absurd! We did the same hours today and I feel like I'm about to collapse so I assume you do to, come on your staying here tonight" Chris said firmly guiding me by the shoulders into his apartment and sitting me of the couch as he flopped down next to me. God I could've said no, he wouldn't have made me stay but the thought of seeing Chris all night…mouth watering.

"Chris are you sure this is okay?" I sighed leaning back into the couch.

"Yeah of course why wouldn't it be?"

"Well I mean…your couch is sort of uncomfortable so if I had the choice I'd rather walk 15minutes back to my warm bed…"

"Well just share my bed then, no big deal it's a king size" I looked at him in disbelieve had he just said that? The thought of sharing a bed with Chris so close to me made my heart beat so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest!

"Really that doesn't make you feel weird?" I ask eyeing him up for any signs of humour.

"Not really you?"

"No it's fine but I'm going there now because I really do think I'm going to collapse" I laugh weakly standing up from the couch to walk to Chris's bedroom.

"Don't tell me I need to carry you!" shouted Chris as he jumped up from the sofa and ran to pick me up in his arms, how a man so thin could pick me up was beyond me!

"FUCK OFF YOU PRICK!" I scream as he throws me onto his bed laughing at how stupid I must have looked.

"Language Darren!" he said as he walked towards the bathroom "I'm just going to get changed Dare just make yourself at home!" Chris disappeared into the bathroom closing the door behind him. I took off my jacket socks and shoes and slid into the cold bed, it was so comfy though that I hardly noticed when Chris slid in next to me and ran his hand along my spine. I couldn't hold it in.

"Ohhh" I moan. Fuck.

"Darren did you just moan?" Chris whispered not stopping the gentle rubs up and down my back as he moved closer and slid one of his arms around my waist pulling me into him.

"Chris…I'm…sorry it's just…Ohhh" I moan again losing my train of thought.

"Darren don't think… anything just let it happen" Chris whispered as he turned me round to face him, he pulled me just as close as before so out nose's were actually touching, that's when I gave into my self control and decided to let it happen. Chris leant in and kissed me urgently on the lips and turned it into a passionate snog quickly sliding his tongue along my bottom lips, I parted my lips instantly allowing him to explore every part of my mouth willingly.

Chris climbed onto me straddling me as he reconnects his lips to mine…

"SHIT!" I gasp as I feel his cock brush against mine.

"You like that?" he whispers nibbling on my earlobe.

"Yes…god yes just please…please move"

"Whatever you want Dare"

Chris starts to slowly graze his erection against mine it felt amazing but then I realized I didn't really want to come in my jeans. I yanked at my jeans pulling them down to my ankles as Chris took off his own shirt and hurried to do the same with mine and within minutes we were both naked grinding against each other. This felt amazing, I didn't feel like I would last much longer when Chris connected his lips to my neck sucking at it lightly and slowly increasing the rhythm of his thrust with them coming more erratic…more desperate.

"Chris…I think…I'm…going to…" I panted knowing I would last much longer.

"It's alright baby just let it happen"

And I did let it happen with one final thrust against me I felt myself tense up and the orgasm take me, it was only a matter of seconds before I felt Chris do exactly the same.

We collapsed next to each other breathing heavily as we basked in the afterglow of our intense night. But as I was pulled back to reality I needed to feel close to him again, I had to feel his body again. I turned on my side and snuggled against his chest trying to get as close to him as was physically possible.

"Chris…" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Promise we'll do this again?"

"Promise…" whispered Chris pulling me into a searing kiss before letting sleep take him and I quickly followed.

Okay so I was bored and wanted a change from the serious love story's I usually write! God I felt wrong while writing this :L Anyway hope it was still good :D xoxo


End file.
